Too beautyful to die but too wild to live
by TheOverTheWorld
Summary: Nach dem Krieg wurde alles anders.Nach der Wahl des neuen Ministers wurde nach verbliebenen Todessern gefahndet,unter welchen sich auch Bellatrix Lestrange befand.Die Todesstrafe war auf sie alle ausgesetzt,nur wenige hatten es geschafft,ohne solch eine Strafe aus dem Prozess zu kommen.


Too beautyful to die

but too wild to live.

Der Krieg ist vorbei,die gute Seite der vielen Verluste feiert das .Lithgow wurde zum neuen Minister gemacht,denn er garantiert Schutz und Sicherheit,doch dafür müssen auch einige Opfer gebracht werden.

_Neuer Erlass verabschiedet:Alle verurteilten Todesser werden ihrer Magie entzogen und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt.  
_  
Der Erlass trifft nicht überall auf Begeisterung,aber stören tut es auch niemanden."Sollen sie das Gesindel ruhig haben sie es",wird man von dem ein oder anderem hören.  
„Das geht mich nichts an",wird die Mehrheit Todesser sind in alle Himmelsrichtungen geflohen,nur wenige,vielleicht 10%,wurden schon das Ministerium bleibt hart und fahndet weiter.

_Malfoys freigesprochen. Lucius Malfoy hilft bei Aufspürung weiterer Todesser._  
Eine Frau sitzt zusammengesunken an einer Straßenecke auf einer kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen,es ist von einer schmuddeligen Kapuze verdeckt,doch sie lä dürren Finger streichen über diese Zeile und ihre raue leise Stimme flüstert die beachtet sie,die Menschenmenge geht an ihr vorü interessiert sich für Obdachlose,Penner.  
Die Frau zieht ihre Beine ein wenig näher an den Körper,ihre kalten Glieder lange ist sie hier schon gesessen?Bestimmt 5 Stunden.  
Manchmal wirft ein Passant ein Geldstück in die leere Tasse vor ihr,die Leute können ja nicht ahnen,dass sie sich vor einigen Stunden einen Kaffee gegönnt hat,ohne auch nur ein bisschen ärmer zu bedeutet ihr nichts,sie besitzt genug davon.  
Mühsam erhebt sie sich,glaubt ihre Decken auf,nimmt ihre Tasse mit,zieht ihre Kutte enger,damit niemand ihr Gesicht oder Haar sieht.  
Sie ist abgemagert,ihr Körper ist mit kleinen Schürfwunden übersä zittert ein wenig,ihr Körper wird schwächer und krä ist Mitte Oktober,die Nächte werden länger und kälter,es friert teilweise schon.  
Ein Mann kommt ihr entgegen,ebenso zerlumpt und in schlechter Verfassung.  
„Hast du heute einen gesehen?",brummt er.  
„Nein,keine ?",sie bezweifelt es,dass auch nur ein Ministeriumsangestelter in Prag nach Todessern suchen würde.  
„Ja,eine Hand ,Robards,Williamson,Savage..."  
„Meinst du,sie kommen wieder?"  
„Bestimmt."

Es ist Nacht,der Mann und die Frau liegen versteckt in einer Kopf ruht auf seiner Brust,sie versuchen beiden,den Schlaf zu erzwingen,doch er will nicht sehr ist die Tatsache,dass sie selbst hier in der Tschechischen Republik,weit weg von England,noch gesucht werden.  
Der Mann sieht zu einem der Fenster hinaus und sieht in den Sternenhimmel."Vermisst du ihn?",fragt er und fährt durch ihr Haar.  
„Jah...Ich denke war er mein Ehemann,mein treuer Gefährte,auch wenn wir uns nicht geliebt du ihn?",sie sieht ihn an und blinzelt verstärkt,so,als wolle sie Tränen da waren keine.  
„ ist mein Bruder."

„Sucht dort drüben!"  
Sie öffnet verschlafen die Augen und lugt über den Körper ihres Männer suchen den Dom durch,lassen keinen Winkel aus.

„Verdammt",zischt sie,"wach auf,Rabastan,wach auf verdammt!"

Sie rennt durch die Gassen,schreie hinter ihr sind zu hö muss schneller laufen,schneller,schneller, als damals,als sie vor einem Jungen davongelaufen stößt einen gellenden Schrei aus,ein anderer rennt über die Karlsbrücke,ihr langes Haar weht wie eine Fahne hinter ihr möchte apparieren,doch es geht nicht und für sich in schwarzen Rauch aufzulösen ist ihr Körper zu sprintet von einer Straße in die anderen,ziellos,nur weit weg.  
Plötzlich liegt ein Netz über ihr,sie versucht es abzustreifen,doch sie stolpert und fä liegt sie entkräftet auf dem Boden,ihr Atem geht laut,ihre Brust wiegt rasch.  
„nananah,wen haben wir hier?",Savage lacht,doch auch er ist außer Puste."Hast uns aber ganz schön rennen lassen,was,Süße?"  
Er packt ihr Handgelenk,sein Gesicht ist ihrem zerrt ihren Ärmel hinab und entblößt das dunkle Mal,sein Atem streift ihre Wange.  
Sie möchte ausholen,will ihn schlagen,doch er presst sie grob auf den Boden.  
„Du bist schwach geworden,meine ist denn dein einstiges Feuer hin,wo ist deine Leidenschaft,wo ist dein Temperament?",er sieht sie verächtlich reißt ihren Kopf zur Seite,erblickt die eingebrannte Askabannummer auf ihrem Hals.  
„Verpiss dich!",schreit sie in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinein und schlägt um sich,doch sie spürt,wie etwas sie betäubt und sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf reißt.

Man zerrt sie in den Saal,sie wehrt sich gegen die Fesseln,nicht aber gegen ihre Wä schubst sie auf den Anklagestuhl,wie damals,vor so vielen Jahren,als sie ihre Treue zum dunklen Lord verkündet hat und anschließend nach Askaban gebracht wurde.  
Die Ketten schlingen sich um ihre dünnen Hand- und Fußgelenke,wie damals sitzt sie da,als würde sie auf einem Thron Kopf ist hoch erhoben,würdevoll blickt sie unter ihren Augenlidern hervor.  
„Bellatrix Lestrange",ruft der Richter,sie kennt ihn nicht,"angeklagt wegen Ausbruchs aus dem Sicherheitstrakt von Askaban im Jahre 1996 verurteilte Todesserin,Mörderin, an der Schlacht im Hogwarts am vor dem das richtig?"  
Ein fast triumphierende Miene zierte ihr Gesicht."Ja!"  
Der Richter fährt weiter."Darauf steht die Todesstrafe durch den Scheiterhaufen,das ist Ihnen bewusst,oder?"  
„Mit STOLZ",ruft Bellatrix,"werde ich sterben!ICH war seine letzte,beste und treuste Anhängerin,ICH war eine wahre Todesserin,bin verbrennt ihr all die anderen?Sie waren nichts wert,hatten keine Ahnung von all haben nie wirklich verstanden,warum sie Todesser ICH weiß mich,das ist mir egal,doch beschmutzt nicht SEIN Andenken,indem ihr mickrige möchtegern Todesser hätten sich vor uns,den Lestranges,verneigen sollen,denn wir waren die wirklichen Anhänger des Lords."  
Gemurmel erfüllte den Saal,hier und da fallen Wörter wie „gestört","geisteskrank","wahnsinnig".  
Vor rage hat sie sich in ihre Ketten gelegt,ihre Stimme wird immer lauter,sie schreit fast.  
„Ich bin stolz,nie dem Ministerium ergeben gewesen zu will Freiheit,wahre Freiheit!Ihr definiert es so:'Freiheit ist,was das Gesetz erlaubt.' Doch ich wollte richtige,grenzenlose habe sie bekommen."  
Der Richter starrt sie an,Verachtung,Verwunderung und etwas wie Bewunderung liegt in seinem ädig ruft er „Schuldig!"  
Doch auf dem Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange zeichnet sich nur Gleichgültigkeit ab.

_Bellatrix Lestrange festgenommen und zum Tode gesteht alles._  
Diese Schlagzeile löst eine Begeisterungswelle in der Bevölkerung gibt niemanden,der sich nicht vor den Lestranges gefürchtet hat,die meisten haben sogar einen Bekannten durch sie Verbrennung soll öffentlich stattfinden,hunderte wenn nicht tausende Leute strömten auf den blasser junger Mann steht mit seinen Eltern ebenfalls auf dem Platz und sieht zitternd zu,wie Holz und Stroh aufgestellt blickt zu seiner Mutter,die ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihres Mannes vergraben Schultern beben.  
„Passiert das hier gerade wirklich?",murmelt er und nimmt die Hand der Frau.  
Sie drückte kurz die Hand ihres Sohnes und zieht ihn dann in ihre Arme." ,das hier passiert immerhin wissen wir,dass sie nicht lange leiden wird."  
Er sieht seine Mutter an."Ich will ihre Schreie nicht hören,oder sehen,wie ihr Körper Feuer fängt."  
„Aber du kannst es nicht ändern",die Frau packt seine Hand energischer,doch der junge Mann reißt sich los und drängt durch die Menge.

Ein schlichtes weißes Kleid unschmiegt ihre Figur,ein Kranz aus Rosenstängeln und Gras geschmückt mit Weißdorn und rosanen Kirschblüten ziert ihr Ketten zieht man sie hinaus aus dem Justizgebäude,auf Erhöhung ,auf der der Scheiterhaufen steht.Würdevoll schreitet sie dahin.  
Sie wehrt sich nicht,geht barfuß über den kalten ötzlich reißt sie sich mit einem Ruck herum und blickt herausfordernd in die Menge.  
„Dulce et decorum est, pro domino mori!Flet victus, victor interiit...!",schreit sie und ihr Atem geht schneller.  
Doch sie wird weiter gezerrt,man bindet sie an den Pfahl in der Mitte des Scheiterhaufens sieht ihr lachend ins Gesicht.  
„Hättest du damals mich,und nicht Lestrange genommen,würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen",er streicht mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.  
Doch anstatt einer Antwort spuckt sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
Wütend wartet der Mann ab,bis Der Minister die Rede beendet hat und zündet dann mit höchstem Genuss das Holz an.

Der junge Mann rennt durch einige Gassen,immer weiter weg von der Menschenmenge und dem Feuer.  
Keuchend bleibt er vor einer Bäckerei stehen,keine Menschenseele ist in der Nähe.  
Verstohlen zieht er seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn Richtung Himmel.  
„Morsmordre",flüstert er und sieht zu,wie das dunkle Mal am Himmel erscheint,denn trotz des Todes von Lord Voldemort funktioniert der Spruch einwandfrei.

Noch hat das Feuer sie nicht erreicht,doch sie spürt die öpft lehnt sie an dem Pfahl,ihre Augen sind atmet bewusst langsam,um den stechenden Rauch nicht einzuatmen,doch trotzdem muss sie ununterbrochen husten.  
Sie hört die Schreie der Menschen und glaubt,Panik in den Stimmen zu erkennen.  
Das letzte,was sie vor der Ohnmacht sieht ist das dunkle Mahl am Himmel.

Die blasse Frau hat bei dem Anblick der Verurteilten ihren Sohn glatt hypnotisiert starrt sie auf das wilde Geschöpf,wie es mit letztem Überlebenswillen etwas in die Menge Schönheit der Frau überwältigt sie,auch wenn sie abgemagert und schmutzig Körper strahlt Leben aus,Energie,die niemand erahnen zu sehen,wie man diesem Geschöpf das Leben und die Freiheit nimmt,zerreißt ihr das bricht sie in den Armen ihres Mannes zusammen,der dem ganzen emotionslos zusieht.

Die Menge läuft hektisch umher,das Chaos ist junge Mann rennt so schnell er kann zurück zum Platz,so nahe wie möglich an die Bü die Leute vom Ministerium scheinen beunruhigt,denn nur noch ein Wächter ist da und passt auf die Verurteilte auf.  
Der Körper der Frau ist zusammengesunken,einige Stellen in ihrem Haar glühen,der Rocksaum ist kurzem Zögern lähmte er den Aufseher und bringt das Feuer zum erlischen. Niemand achtet auf ihn,alles ist in Panik,jeder ist sich selbst der nä ,und ohne Gedenken sprengte er ihre Ketten und disapparierte mit ihr.

Ein Stöhnen entweicht ganzer Körper schmerzt und es fällt ihr schwer,ihre Augen zu ö liegt in einem hellen Raum mit riesigen Fenstern und einer hohen ist unnatürlich warm für Oktober,für England im allgemeinen.  
Sie reckt sich ein wenig und überlegt,wie sie hierher gekommen wo sie überhaupt warum sie noch lebt.  
Sie kann sich nur noch an den Rauch und das Feuer erinnern,sie meint sogar,den Geruch jetzt noch riechen zu können.  
Mühsam dreht sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite,um den Rest vom Zimmer zu ist spartanisch eingerichtet,vermutlich der Salon oder ein dreht den Kopf noch etwas weiter,sieht sich den Stuck an,bewundert ein Gemälde und...ein kleiner Schrei entfährt ihr und sie schubst das etwas neben sich von dem gibt einen ungesunden Rumps und jemanden entweicht die Luft.  
Erschrocken spitzt Bellatrix über den Sofarand hinweg nach unten auf den Boden und erblickt ihren Neffen,der sich verdattert aufsetzt.  
„Was sollte das?",fragt er,reibt sich den Rücken und verzieht das Gesicht.  
„Ich...hm...Was zum Geier tue ich hier?Und warum liegst du neben mir?Und seit wann trage ich einen Pyjama?"  
Draco richtet sich auf."Freu dich lieber,dass du noch lebst und jetzt in dem schönen,sonnigen L.A. Bist,Tante."  
Bellatrix,die immer noch auf dem Bauch auf dem Sofa liegt,sieht zu ihm nach oben und meint eiskalt:"Fick dich."  
„WAS habe ich falsch gemacht?Was nur?",er sieht sie enttäuscht an.  
„Wer sagt,dass ich gerettet werden wollte?"  
„Du und dein verdammter Stolz."  
„Und nur,weil du mich gerettet hast,hast du kein Recht,so mit mir zu sprechen,Freundlichen!"  
Ihr Neffe sieht zerknirscht zu Boden und sie selbst setzt sich ordentlich hin.  
„Aber vielleicht...vielleicht sollte ich dir wirklich dankbar sein",überlegt sie und sieht ihn nachdenklich hebt den Blick etwas.  
„Was hast du eigentlich in die Menge geschrien?"  
Sie sieht versonnen in den Garten hinaus."Es ist süß und ruhmreich,für den Herren zu Besiegten weinen,der Sieger geht zugrunde."  
„A...aber wir waren doch in der Schlacht gar keine Sieger."  
Seine Tante sieht ihn leicht wütend an."Was zählt EIN Kampf?Sicher,wir haben verloren,aber im großen und ganzen haben wir sein,dass wir keine Macht haben,doch wir haben so viel verä sag,fürchten sie nicht uns Todesser?Wenn du gefürchtet bist,hast du in gewisser Weise macht."  
Ihr Atem geht wieder rasselnd und sie fühlt sich erschöpft.  
Draco geht zu ihr,drückt sie sanft zurück in die Kissen und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn."Ruh dich aus,ja?Mutter kommt heute Abend und bringt dir etwas mehr gehe jetzt wieder."  
Sie liegt mit geschlossenen Augen da,packt aber deinen Ärmel,als er gehen will.  
„Nein,bleib da",haucht sie.  
„Seit wann willst du Gesellschaft?",Verwunderung liegt in seiner Stimme,"sonst hast du mich immer aus dem Zimmer geworfen und wolltest alleine sein."  
Sie sieht ihn müde an."Zeiten ändern sich, bin schon genug in meinem Leben alleine ,setzt dich zu mir,Liebling."  
Sie rutscht ein wenig und er setzt sich tatsächlich neben sie.  
„Heb deinen Kopf mal etwas an"  
Als sie es tut,liegt sie mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bein.  
Keine fünf Minuten später schläft sie und er streichelt noch immer durch ihr Haar.

Gut gelaunt springt sie Treppenstufe für Treppenstufe hinab und betritt summend das Esszimmer.  
Das amerikanische Anwesen der Malfoys ist nicht gerade sehr groß,weswegen es für 4 Personen fast zu klein ist.  
Der Esstisch hat nur Platz für 3 Stühle,auf denen schon Narcissa,Lucius und Draco sitzen.  
Gespielt sauer stemmt Bellatrix die Hände in die Hüften."So,und wo soll ich jetzt sitzen?"  
„Unter dem Tisch?",murmelt Lucius,ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen und nippt an seinem Kaffee.  
„Wenn du kurz wartest,stehe ich bin eh gleich fertig",meint ihre Schwester und sieht sie an.  
Bellatrix überlegt kurz."nein,lass mal,Schwesterherz",sagt sie,gießt sich Kaffee ein und lässt sich anschließend auf den Schock ihres Neffen fallen.  
„Hast du sie noch alle?",quietscht Draco,"Wie soll ich jetzt noch essen?"  
Sie grinst und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare."Überleg dir was." Als sie ihm auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt,ist das gestarre des Ehepaares Malfoys groß.  
„Bella?",der Ton von Narcissa ist drohend."Komm mal mit raus."  
„orr,Na gut."

Lucius sieht seinen Sohn eindringlich an."Läuft da was zwischen euch?".  
„Zwischen wem?",fragt Draco und schaufelt weiter Das Müsli in sich hinein.  
„Zwischen deiner Tante und dir."  
Der Löffel klatscht in die Schüssel und Draco sah ihn entgeistert an.  
„spinnst du?Ich bin 18,sie ist...hm...ja wie alt?Mehr als doppelt so alt wie ich!"

Narcissa geht vor ihrer Schwester auf und ab.  
„Ich kenne dich ganz genau,Bella,du liebst es,zu lass die Finger von meinem Sohn!"  
„Wieso,was tue ich denn?",Bellatrix blinzelt unschuldig und blickt sie an.  
Sie bleibt stehen."Du gräbst dich an ihn ran,das ist du seine Jugend auskosten,oder was?"  
Bellatrix steht wütend aus."Nein,Narcissa,da läuft nichts zwischen uns,eventuell eine Katze,aber mehr auch nicht!Er hat mich immerhin gerettet und er ist . !"  
„Ich kenne dich doch!Dir macht es nichts aus,innerhalb der Familie intim zu werden!Du warst es doch,die mit unserem werten Cousin mal geschlafen hat!"  
„Ja,weil ich jung und betrunken ßerdem ist der Altersunterschied dann doch etwas kleiner gewesen!"  
Narcissa setzt sich und seufzt."Dann lass auch einfach so die Finger von ihm,ja?Nicht,dass er auf dumme Ideen kommt."

Es ist Abend,obwohl es ende November ist,ist es in L.A. noch warm. Bellatrix steht draußen und sieht hinauf zu den der Ferne hört man die Gewehrschüsse der Gangs.  
„Du weißt,dass sie dich noch immer suchen?",Draco tritt an sie heran und schlingt die arme um ihre Hüften.  
„ sie mich finden?was meinst du?"  
„Ich weiß nicht..."  
sie dreht ihren Kopf ein wenig und sieht ihn an."Wenn ja,sprenge ich eben den Garten",ein Grinsen huscht über ihr Gesicht.  
Er sieht sie ernst an."Wirst du jemals wieder töten?"  
„Wenn ich muss?ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr spüre zwar den Drang,aber seit dem Tod des dunklen Lords ist da eine Sperre in mir...Warum bist du eigentlich so lieb zu mir?"  
„Du hast mir damals helfe ich dir...Sag mal,gräbst du mich hier gerade an?"

„Liebster Draco,hättest du mal die Güte,dir eine Freundin zuzulegen?Und kommen deine Eltern?Ich meine,es ist Weihnachten!",es ist der 24 Dezember und die Herrin des Hauses ist sichtlich genervt."Warum soll ich mir eine Freundin zulegen?",Draco grinst.  
„Damit ich nicht immer zu dieser einen sagen muss:'er ist leider nicht daheim',nur weil du sie nicht ab kannst!Hättest du eine Freundin,könnte ich wenigstens sagen:'Sorry,er ist schon vergeben'.Trifft sie härter und hält sie uns vom Leib."  
„Hmh...Mutter kommt morgen erst,Vater hat ein verfluchtes Weihnachtsgeschenk geöffnet und liegt nun in ."  
„Dieser mal,gibt es Kekse?",sie spitzt in die Küche.  
Draco nickt,"klar,stehen schon im Wohnzimmer...oh."  
Bellatrix bleibt stehen."Was,oh?"  
„Wir stehen gerade extrem ungünstig",er sieht an die Decke.  
Sie reißt die Augen auf."Warum,WARUM,in Merlins Namen hängst du einen Mistelzweig auf?Wir sind nur zu zweit!"  
„Ich dachte,dich und Dad würde es erwischen..."  
„Na vielen dank auch",sie starrt ebenfalls an die Decke.  
Draco zuckt mit den Schultern."Pflicht ist Pflicht,oder?"  
„Deine Mutter KÖPFT sage mir,war das geplant?"  
„Nein",er streicht durch ihr Haar."Ganz gewiss was ist schon dabei?"  
Bellatrix schnaubt nur,beugt sich vor und küsst ihn.

Eng umschlungen stehen sie da und küssen sie sind,haben sie für diesen Moment vergessen,es zählt nur der Kuss.  
Vielleicht hätten sie es nicht tun sollen,vielleicht nicht unbedingt im Flur,vielleicht hätte Draco seiner Mutter keinen Haustürschlüssel geben sollen.  
„Was zum...",Narcissa steht in der Tür und starrt die beiden küssenden an.  
„BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!",poltert sie los,"WAS HABE ICH DIR GESAGT?"  
Das ''Paar'' stieb auseinander.  
„Was,bei Merlins Kücheneinrichtung,tust du hier?",Draco ist sichtlich geschockt.

Draco liegt im Bett,draußen kracht das Feuerwerk zu zwei Stunden stiert er an seine Zimmerdecke,seine Eltern schimpfen immer noch wegen des bekommt seine Tante alles ab,aber die stört das nicht im geringsten.  
Sie verschwindet nur immer öfter,kommt oftmals dreckig wieder steht am nächsten morgen in der Zeitung,irgendetwas sei gesprengt worden.  
Es klopft leise an der Tür und Bellatrix spitzt herein.  
„Na?",fragt sie und geht ins Zimmer.  
Er setzt sich leicht auf."Na?"  
Sie geht zu ihm hinüber und setzt sich neben ihm aufs Bett.  
„Du weißt,dass der Kuss nur Spaß war?",fragt sie und sieht ihn zweifelnd an.  
Doch er nickt."Natü du,ich will was mit dir anfangen?",er knufft sie leicht in die Seite.  
Sie umarmt ihn fest."Weißt du,manche Leute glauben,ich hätte kein Herz,ich würde nicht fühlen,ich könnte nicht weich habe ich das Gefühl,selbst meine eigene Schwester denkt das."  
„Macht es dich traurig?",er legt sich wieder hin und zieht sie mit,sodass sie auf seiner Brust liegt.  
„Nein...Nein eigentlich nicht will ich einfach nur jemanden,der mir zuhört und versteht,der mir ein bisschen die Erinnerung an Früher kann fühlen,auch wenn ich es nur schwer zeigen kann."  
„So hast du noch nie mit jemanden geredet,oder?"  
„ ,habe ich liebe meinen Neffen und meine Stü diese Arten nicht anders."


End file.
